El fantasma de mi pasado
by Drake-vampire
Summary: Jack Sparrow vive un tormentoso romance con Will Turner, y todo estaria muy bien, si una misteriosa joven no regresara para hacerle recordar un antiguo y apasionado amor,que los envolvera no solo a ambos, desatandose la aventura mas peligrosa de todas, la del fantasma de un pasado que regresa...
1. Sir Francis Drake

_Hola la verdad hace tiempo que no escribo fanfics, no obstante he decidido re publicar algunos antiguos que tenia, este lo escribí hace unos 5 años, lo edité un poco para que quedara decente, espero que les guste. _

_Por cierto, este fic consta de 16 capítulos, si recibo comentarios positivos, prometo subirlos todos, besos. _

_Y please si hay algo que les gusta o no les gusta, diganmelo, al menos si les agrada dejenme un review que no les cuesta nada y me alegra el dia :)_

**_ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia, contiene ademas de Jack/Will , Jack/original , Will/original y Will/Jack/original._**

* * *

Despues de abandonar a su esposa Elizabeth, Will habia vuelto a encontrarse con el pirata Jack Sparrow, y ahora viajaban en el Perla Negra, viviendo su apasionado y reciente amor.

Una calurosa mañana, una joven, emergio sigilosa de las aguas cristalinas,vestia como toda una pirata con sus largos cabellos negros chorreando agua por su espalda, vestia pantalones y botitas negras,una blusa escotada de color blanco , asi como un cinturon rojo y una pañoleta roja(muy parecida a la de Jack) sujetando sus cabellos.

Abordó el Perla Negra, a escondidas pero al no ver a Jack, dejo de esconderse, pronto vio a Will, se le acerco, lanzandole su pregunta a la cara:

-¿Quien eres tu?  
-Lo mismo digo yo  
-Soy Francis Sparrow - tenia una ligera sonrisa burlona en los labios  
-Francis ¿Sparrow? - una oleada de celos asomo a sus ojos, en el fondo pensaba q ella habia sido la amante de Jack y osaba llevar su nombre

Antes de q ella pudiera responder, sintio pasos tras si , y se estremecio (no era tan valiente como parecia, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien con su atrevimiento), era Jack Sparrow:

-Que diablos haces aqui?  
-No me esperabas, verdad, hermanito - hablaba con desprecio  
-Es tu hermana? - pregunto incredulo, Will  
-No precisamente - dijo el capitan - fuimos criados como hermanos pero no lo somos

La joven se le acerco sorprendida al ver el anillo que tenia Jack, cogiendo su mano , pregunto :

-Aun llevas el anillo que te di ? - tenia una sonrisa en los labios  
-Tu tambien -respondio el

Ella beso sus labios , susurrando "Jamas te olvide" , aunque a Jack le hubiera gustado no devolverle el beso, no pudo evitarlo, Will estaba petrificado, a Jack se le habia olvidado mencionar que mientras la madre de ella, los crio como hermanos y no sospechaba nada , ella era la amante de Jack desde la adolescencia , y solo despues q ella se fugo con el , y luego de una pelea , el la abandono a su suerte , ella solia decir que eran hermanos.

-Perdoname, Will, veo q tu y mi hermano son algo mas q amigos - dijo ella, pues su sentido agudo le hacia ver cosas q los demas no, luego se echo a reir.

Se fue hacia donde estaban los camarotes, con una adorable sonrisa de niña, pensando que Jack podia amar todo lo q quisiera a ese chico pero no podria resistirse a ella.

Fue interceptada por Jack, que estaba enojado con ella, la amenazo:  
-No vuelvas a hacer eso, hablaremos despues - para detenerla le sujeto la mano y pudo ver en tatuaje en su muñeca, que decia "Sir Francis Drake".

-Sir Francis Drake?  
-Soy yo, tonto  
-Tu? eres ese temido pirata del que nadie conoce el rostro ?  
-Supongo que fingiendo ser un hombre, asi tambien como pirata, he tenido mas éxito que tu - dijo con una alusion picaresca.

Se alejo riendo, con su esplendorosa figura alejandose, se dirigio a los camarotes, por la noche se reunio a cenar con Will y Jack, Will ya no estaba tan enojado con la chica, ella era muy agradable y el confiaba en Jack.  
Ella relato sus viajes, dijo que tenia su barco, donde ella era capitana, el barco se llamaba "El Angel", y que solo lo habia abandonado, para darle una leccion a Jack por abandonarla a su suerte. Sonreia con su encanto unico, seduciendo a ambos hombres, conocedora de su poder seguia esperando alguna reaccion.  
Jamas habia dejado de amar a Jack, pero sabia q era feliz con ese Will y no pensaba hacer nada, para evitar su felicidad, al contrario, queria proponerle compartir el tesoro de un viaje q ella se proponia hacer hace mucho pero que habia sido postergado infinidad de veces, tal vez habran oido de como Sir Francis Drake asalto a Riohacha, pues fue con ayuda de Jack Sparrow.


	2. Seducción en altamar

Francis era dueña, ahora no solo del camarote de Jack , que estaba mas que resignado a dejar las estupidas apariencias y dormir con Will, sino tambien del corazon de mas de un marinero de la tripulacion.

A Jack, no le molestaba la compañia de Francis , pero odiaba la atencion que habia logrado despertar en Will.

Una noche como buen amante del ron que era se puso a beber a solas con Will, Francis se fue, no soportaba a Jack borracho,pensaba que se volvia un completo estupido, por el contrario Will , pensaba que se volvia mejor y mas ardiente amante...

Ella se alejo hacia el otro extremo del barco, y se sento a contemplar la luz de la luna, muchos pensamientos revoloteaban su cabeza, estaba confundida, de pronto una lagrima descendio por su mejilla, se enojo consigo misma , se dio cuenta que no podia fingir , era por el , por el maldito de Jack Sparrow.

Se dirigio hacia el camarote que ahora compartian Will y Jack , rebusco entre las cosas , no sabia en realidad que buscaba pero siguio, encontro un par de antiguos vestidos de Elizabeth, se los llevo a su camarote y luego siguio buscando,despues, fue a ver que hacian ,Will estaba durmiendo en los brazos de Jack , que estaba borracho perdido, le dio un beso , llevaba puesto uno de los vestidos de Elizabeth, Jack la miro , no estaba seguro de estarla viendo asi, realmente parecia una MILADY , se echo a reir , pero ella no estaba para estupideces , asi que se le abalanzo en un beso largo, el la sujeto fuerte, luego la solto:

-No - dijo simplemente

-Por que no?, por ese bueno para nada de Will?, acaso ya no eres un hombre ? , capitan Jack Sparrow -esto ultimo lo dijo con gran desprecio y se alejo.

La ofensa le dolio, asi que quiso seguirla, pero no pudo, estaba relamente ebrio, por no decir algo mas.

-

Esa noche, luego de la borrachera, mientras Will daba un paseo para refrescarse, Jack tambien estaba confundido, se sentia entre Will y Francis, ninguno era una mal opcion pero ambos si que lo eran, cuando Will regreso decidio que debia relajarse ya veria luego, Will sentia que Jack se alejaba y no iba a dejar que esa niña le quitaba a quien el consideraba el pirata mas sexy de los 7 mares.

Beso a Jack como si fuera la ultima vez , aun sentia el alcohol corriendo por sus venas , Jack se apreto contra el sintiendo que al contacto con su piel la suya se erizaba , sintiendo el calor del otro cuerpo tan proximo al suyo, estaba ansioso por poseer de nuevo a su joven amante , recorrio con sus labios el cuerpo de este tan preciado para el , esa fina piel que hacia que perdiera la razon , que le hacia delirar , sintio que era mil veces mejor estar con Will que con Francis pero los recuerdos de esta lo excitaron aun mas , estaba mas devorador que nunca...

A la mañana siguiente , Drake que no habia podido evitar espiar a la pareja estuvo rondando a Jack sin atreverse a decir o hacer nada , finalmente asegurandose de que no hubiera nadie mas , arrincono a Jack, el la miro profundamente, estudiandola con su mirada , sabia lo que pretendia pero contrariamente a lo que pensaba , ella entralazo sus manos con la mano derecha de el y bajo la mirada ,las lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, el se sorprendio , jamas la habia visto asi , era una parte de ella que preferia no mostrar , desde niña se habia sentido menos por ser mas debil que su "hermano", el siempre la molestaba cuando ella era aun una niña ...

De pronto , ella lo miro , sus ojos estaban humedos y reflejaban una mezcla de rabia y tristeza :

-Jack - su voz se entrecorto - dejame,vete no quiero verte, me haces daño, vete - sus lagrimas imploraban algo que ella no deseaba...

-No me ire , y lo sabes - dijo el - sosteniendole

Ella sonrio en silencio, y como la primera vez , le beso con furia y pasion desmedidas , algo muy comun en ella.

El recorrio con sus dedos las suaves pero definidas curvas de las caderas de ella , que apoyo su rostro contra el hombro de el con una ligera de sonrisa , pensando que le gustaria que Will viese eso , sabia que el la deseaba, no tenia duda y no perderia esta oportunidad , pero su corazon apasionado la traicionaba:

-Jack - murmuro - tu amas a Will, lo se, y...y... - algo parecio cruzar su mente porque se quedo callada y beso al pirata, acariciandolo con sus finos dedos y el sintio que nada podia compararse con la fineza de una chica, no era lo mismo las asperas manos de Will, ella le miro y el supo que no era tan indomable, el la habia conquistado , una vez mas...ella era siempre asi, tan...tan perturbadora, tambien sabia que esta vez no pasaria nada entre ellos, ella era demasiado inteligente para permitirlo.  
-Jack,...- susurro ella, con su usual sonrisa, se alejo corriendo como una chiquilla, sin mirar atras.

El se quedo soloy penso "Lo hizo otra vez" y se echo a reir , en cambio ella ya no era ni mucho menos la chica que Jack conocia y sentia una mezcla de arrepentimiento y placer, ella , sentia que estaba engañando a alguien , y ese alguien era, Jennifer Strathollan, una joven inglesa muy rica, muy refinada, y que la adoraba, ella no sentia un apice de amor por ella , pero Jennifer le habia dado todo, desde su desengaño con Sparrow, luego se hartó de aquella vida, y se largo en "El Angel" , hasta ahora la habia visto un par de veces, y solo habia escuchado reclamos,la conocia cuando ambas eran niñas, cuando su madre murio y Teague Sparrow penso que seria mejor que viviese como una chica "fina" y la mando como "compañia" de Jennifer , fueron amigas pero luego , ella se escapo y volvio a su antigua vida.


	3. Yo no sabia lo que estaba haciendo

Dos semanas despues, Francis decidio irse , no soportaba un minuto mas a Jack y Will , eran tan desesperantes, ademas ella ya tenia una vida, a sus 21 años estaba mas que segura de cual era su camino, y no era este suplicar por el amor de Jack Sparrow.

Se levanto muy temprano, queria ver el ultimo amanecer, en el Perla Negra, cosa por demas muy cursi que no tenia que ver con su personalidad pero era parte de los transtornos que le producia Jack.  
Quien digamos, fue el primero con quien se encontro, esa mañana:  
- No te me acerques, odio a los gorriones- dijo riendo, haciendo clara alusion al apellido que ella tambien llevaba.  
-Tue eres uno muy encantador- dijo con una falsa galanteria Jack tambien con una sonrisa  
-Me voy, espero poder volver a verte algun dia, quizas -dijo mirando hacia otra parte

El se sorprendio, no queria que se fuera… no dijo nada, ahi estaba Will detras de ellos, lo habia escuchado , aunque suene raro el tampoco queria que se fuera, su fisonomia, le recordaba vagamente a Elizabeth, ademas ella , a pesar de todo, disfrutaba conversando con el de temas innatos que siempre le sorprendian, tal vez su opinion seria diferente si supiera, que ella se iba pero con la satisfaccion de haber tenido por lo menos mas de tres oportunidades de acostarse con Jack.  
Ella estuvo triste todo el dia, por la noche, se puso a beber con Jack, cosa muy inusual pero que no pudo evitar, hablaban de tiempos pasados, "divertidas estupideces" decia ella.  
No supo como ni cuando pero probablemente ella era la mas lucida de los tres, pero cuando desperto tuvo la certeza que algo extraño habia pasado, estuvo con un dolor de cabeza todo el dia, soportando las risas absurdas de Jack , aun medio borracho, a un Will , que estaba tan confundido como ella misma, por la tarde, pudo recordarlo todo, sintio una rabia profunda e inequivoca, se habia emborrachado mucho mas de lo que era capaz el mismo Jack Sparrow, y habia terminado revolcandose no solo con Jack si no tambien con el indecible de Will.

Subio a cubierta, con ganas de arrojar lo primero que encontrase a Jack asi como destruir cada botella del mal ron que tenía en la bodega.

Pero al salir se topo con Will que bajo la mirada, y los recuerdos la traicionaron, decidio que ahora mas que nunca era momento de irse, Jack que se echo a reir al verla tan molesta, le dijo en son de burla, "Vamos no estuvo tan mal", y volvio a reise, ella lo abofeteo, con rabia "A ver si ahora te atreves a reirte", dijo alejandose.

Jack, no pudo menos que ofrecerse a llevarla hacia donde se encontraba "El Angel", aun faltaba cerca de 15 dias para llegar, Francis, no la estaba pasando tan bien que digamos, extrañamente la invadian los vomitos, y no podia acercarse a Jack pues su aliento a alcohol le producia unos vahidos muy intensos, por fin cuando faltaba menos de 4 dias para llegar, ella ya tenia algo que aclarar con Sparrow.


End file.
